Flawless
by JudaiKeshi
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire are perfect for each other, but sometimes you have to take a moment to stop and lay in the grass to truly appriciate what you have. Oneshot, PokeSpe, FranticShipping.


_Flawless, like a gem_

* * *

Peace and serenity seemed swallow his thoughts as he lay there under the starry sky. Not a care imaginable. Everything was as it should have been, simple, all that mattered was the sound of the wind rustling through the silhouettes called trees, the orchestra of night pokemon, harmonising with each other under the sparkling sky, and of course his soul mate whom lay next to him, also enjoying the magical peace that surrounded them. They lay head to head, their bodies comfortably splayed out across the soft grass, simply enjoying each other's company. He took in a tranquil breath and opened his eyes, observing the deep sapphire sky. Sapphire. His thoughts trailed onto his jungle princess, she was beautiful. As dazzling as the stars at night, as wild as the sea and as precious as a gem. Her eyes we perfect sapphires, like her, flawless in every way. Well, almost. As he thought, her scent reached his nose, like a spring time flower she didn't smell, he took a mental note to make her shower later. But neglecting basic hygiene was part of who she was, after all it was her flaws that made her flawless. He smiled to himself at this thought.

Choosing against disturbing the tranquillity and notifying the placid girl next to him about her odour, Ruby observed his surroundings. To his right, a lake, reflecting the moon's haunting glow and that of the playful stars. A mysterious fog seemed to be forming over the still surface as the night grew onwards. Surrounding the lake was the silhouette of the forest, a wall to the outside world, the blackness only broken up by the occasional flickers of light by the volbeat and illumise that broke the silence with a humming melody along with other such pokemon. To his left was the rest of the clearing, covered in the same lush grass that his body was melded into, a small pathway led into the trees and out of the clearing, and his backpack, lying a few feet away from him, tossed aside in a heap on the grass when Ruby first collapsed at his current post.

He breathed deeply once more, inhaling the harmony of his freshly observed surroundings. He closed his eyes and became as relaxed as the glassed water beside him. Peace. And all thoughts left his head and he relaxed without a care.

This was however short lived when he noticed change in his counterpart's breathing patterns. Her breath seemed to be shaking slightly and was more audible, suggesting that she had dosed off. Ruby, noticing the shaking of her breath and the dropping of the temperature, opened his eyes and glanced at her sleeping form. As he suspected she was shaking slightly, clutching her upper arm with her hand and hunched over slightly. Ruby smiled a sympathetic smile at the sight, she looked adorable to say the least. Now having a solution to fix the only problem in the world to him right now, he proceeded to make his way to his backpack. Quietly unzipping it, out emerged a warm, clean blanket. Tiptoeing back to his damsel in distress, as smoothly as he could he unfolded the linen and placed it over her sleeping form. He then smiled at his own ingenuity, and then at his precious gem, sound asleep.

"..Ruby?"

Or not.

"Sshhh, Saph..." He soothed, and he ran his fingers through her soft hair, kneeling down beside her.

"..whassda time?" She asked still half asleep. Ruby though for a moment before replying.

"..who cares." With that she agreed, and she placed her head on his lap and drifted back to sleep. Ruby smiled at his jungle princess again and continued to run his fingers through her soft, chestnut hair. Regardless of how she smelt, he was just glad to be with her. Everything was perfect and time could wait, because they both wanted the moment to last for eternity.

* * *

_There we have it, a oneshot about the ever-binding love of Ruby and Sapphire. Thanks for reading. Tell me what you thought? I don't write fanfics much, or write whatsoever so you can tell me if I suck or not. Please?. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated._

_Review and I'll give you many cookie._


End file.
